my little pony: one hell of a honeymoon
by Zero2o1o
Summary: This is actually my very first clop. If you don't know what a clop is well you're about to find out. This story has nothing to do with Twilight sparkle or any of her friends, this story is about what Shining armor and Cadance did while they were on their honeymoon after season two ended. I do not own my little pony:friendship is magic it belongs to Lauren Faust and The Hub, so d


My little pony: one hell of a honeymoon

My little pony:friendship is magic fan fiction

By Zero2o1o

This is actually my very first clop. If you don't know what a clop is well you're about to find out. This story has nothing to do with Twilight sparkle or any of her friends, this story is about what Shining armor and Cadance did while they were on their honeymoon after season two ended. I do not own my little pony:friendship is magic it belongs to Lauren Faust and The Hub, so don't sue me cause i have a disclaimer, I hope you enjoy.

In the great city of Lost pony vega, one of Equestria's playgrounds for the rich and beautiful. A red large carriage pulled up to one of the biggest hotels in the city. The carriage was being very heavily guarded and for a good reason. Princess Cadance and her new husband captain Shining armor were on their honeymoon "sir we're here" a royal guard told a very good looking white colt who had a navy blue mane as he opened the door then stood at attention as the captain climbed out of the carriage "thank you major, wow Cadance look at this hotel" the white unicorn said looking up at the large building then looked back at the carriage as a beautiful light grayish cerise unicorn pegasus with a very light cornflower blue mane looked out of the door and saw how large the hotel was "your not kidding Shining that's one big building" Cadance replied as she was being helped out of the carriage by her husband then kissed him on the lips blushing a little cause some ponies who were walking by saw them in a lip lock "keep moving there's nothing to see here" the major told the ponies waving his hooves for them to leave which they did scared they would be arrested if they didn't do as they were told "sir the area has been checked and everything is clear" a brown colt said as he walked up to shining and saluted to the captain who saluted back at him "thank you Lt., but the major is in charge not me I'm on my honeymoon and there's no way I'm working on it" Shining armor replied looking over at his wife who was standing next to him with a wicked smile on her face "that's good to hear cause I want you so bad" the princess whispered into her husband's ear making him turn crimson as he realize what she was talking about. Shining thought he would be used to hearing Cadance talking like that since he and his wife had been secretly having sex since they were 16, but every time he heard the sweet, well mannered princess say something dirty the young colt's mouth would drop open and his face would turn really red. This made Cadance giggle a little as she saw her stallion looked at her dumbfounded unsure what to say back "uh sir are you ok?" the major asked noticing the red line running across the white colt's face "yeah...just can't believe I'm really on my honeymoon that's all" Shining lied as he tried his best to hide his blushing knowing full well that his wife was laughing at him even if it didn't look like it "I think we should go in before any paparazzi show up" Cadance told her husband who agreed and lead the way into the hotel while several bag boys got the bags out of the back of the carriage while being watched closely by the royal guards. Inside Shining armor and Cadance walked into the hotel's huge lobby with no more then six guards walking on either side of them, the lobby had lots of chairs all around either a nice table or in front of a beautiful fire place and blue marble flooring with large columns holding up the roof, it was a lot nicer hotel then Shining was used to given the fact that he only stayed in cheap hotels when he was on a vacation by himself, but now he was on his honeymoon and only the best was good enough for his wife not only that but his wife was princess Cadance and she was used to the best anyways so he would give it to her "hello how may I...uh help you" the manager said as she turned around from the hotel's guest book and noticed six very tough looking colts wearing armor standing in front of her "hello I'm Shining armor and I have a room here" Shining greeted the manager after moving two of the guards out of his way so he could talk "ooooh yes of course captain Shining armor you and you're wife princess...Cadance, uuuuuh you have the honeymoon penthouse on the top floor, I'm sorry it's just I watched you're wedding the other day and have to say it is an honor to meet you sir and I'm a huge fan your highness you look so much more beautiful in person then in the pictures" the gray mare said blushing a little cause she was making a fool out of herself "thank you that's really sweet of you to say" Cadance told the mare standing behind the front desk who called a bell hop to show the newly weds to their honeymoon penthouse. The ride up the the honeymoon penthouse was not much fun in the elevator mainly because the royal guards all came with Shining armor, princess Cadance and the poor bell hop who was going to fate cause there were so many guards in the elevator and they could kill him without even trying "don't worry buddy, they won't hurt you they're pretty good guys" Shining told the bell hop not wanting him to pass out in the elevator. The bell hop looked over the the white unicorn then to the royal guard standing next to him hoping Shining armor wasn't lying " it's true there good ponies it's they're only here to protect me and Shining armor" Cadance said smiling warmly at the brown colt making him smile back at her. When the elevator got to the top floor of the hotel the group of ponies got out of the elevator then the bell hop lead the guest to their room "wow look at the beautiful pictures on the wall Shining armor" Cadance said pointing at one of the well painted pictures on the wall "that sure is a beautiful picture" Shining replied looking at a painting of a group of mares dancing in a field. The wall were a sky blue while the was a ruby red and several pictures on the wall every few feet "here we go the honeymoon penthouse" the bell hop said happily unlocking the large oak wood door then stood aside "thank you for all you're help, you can put the bags in the living room" Shining armor told the bell hop then pointed to where the bag boys could put the bags. After Shining armor tipped the hotel workers he picked his wife up with his magic and carried her into the room " here we are my love the honey..."he didn't get to finish what he was saying cause Cadance locked her lips with his "I'm so happy Shining armor, I can't believe we're actually married I love you so much" the light grayish cerise mare said after she broke her kiss with her husband "I know Cadance and we get to spend the rest of our lives together" Shining replied peppering his wife's face with kisses "I know this is like a wonderful dream and it's never going to end" Cadance replied kissing her husband on the lips again . The couple kissed for a few minutes taking in all the love they didn't get to share cause queen chrysalis was holding Cadance in the mines far under the city "I love you Mi Amore Cadenza" Shining armor said sweetly kissing Cadance even deeper. When he broke his kiss he saw a angry look on his wife's face "you know I hate it when ponies call me by my full name, but I'll forgive you cause I love you and you can always make it up to me" Cadance told her husband before getting an idea in her head "you know Shining we can finally have sex and not worry about being caught" Cadance cooed now running her hoof up and down her husband's chest slowly and looking at him very sexily "what about the guards there right outside?, they could hear us"Shining replied his face was now getting warm " don't worry about them, just meet me in the bedroom in 10 minutes and I'll show you how much you mean to me" Cadance told her loving mate before walking pass her husband and rubbed her hoof against his crotch making him yelp. Shining armor just stood where Cadance had left him knowing full well that his wife was getting ready for him. It wasn't that Shining armor was nervous a out having sex with Cadance, he had been having sex with her for nearly six years and he loved doing it but what if he failed to make his love happy when they had sex like when they were dating "Shining armor I'm waiting" Cadance called from the bedroom making the colt jump a little "yeah I'm coming I just need to go to the bathroom" Shining armor called back before heading to the bathroom so he could take a piss.

Shining armor flushed the toilet then walked over to the mirror that was over a beautiful black marble countertop and pearl white sank. He turned on the water and begun to wash his hooves while thinking about what he was about to do with Cadance "you can do this you've fucked her dozens of times, you shouldn't be scared she loves you and you love her" Shining armor told himself as he looked into the mirror and saw himself looking back at him. The colt turned off the water then grabbed a rag to dry his hooves and left the bathroom "hey Cadance are you sure you want to..." But he stopped talking cause as he walked into the bedroom and saw his new wife lying on the bed her legs apart showing off her whole body including her vagina "what was that?" Cadance asked smoothly running one hoof in a circle on the bed cover while waving her husband to the bed with her other hoof "oh uhhhhhh it was nothing, just a stupid question" Shining armor replied walking over to the bed and sat next to Cadance who pulled him in for a long and very passionate kiss. Shining armor loved Cadance's kisses, they had a sweet taste to them and her tongue would always fight with his making him kiss harder do to the fact he didn't like losing. When the two lovers broke they're kiss they were breathing very heavily do to the lack of air in their lungs "Cadance you have no idea how much you're kisses turn me on" Shining armor commented but before Cadance could replied Shining locked his lips with her knocking her on her back. As he kissed his wife Shining armor lowered one of his hoofs down between his wife's leg to where her most private area was and begun to slowly rub it making Cadance moan loudly while still in a lip lock with Shining armor "oh my sweet Celestia Shining armor you have no idea how much I've been wanting to do this since Twilight freed me from the mines" the mare moaned as her husband moved his lips from hers to down to her neck "that's good to hear cause tonight is going to be the best night of you're life" Shining armor told his wife as he kissed the bottom of her neck making her shivered at the contact of her husband's lips on her skin "oooooh that feels good" Cadance said wrapping her fore hooves around Shining armor's neck to pull him in for another kiss while the colt rubbed his wife's vagina folds making them wet and sticky "hold on Shining" Cadance panted making her husband stop and look at her worried "are you ok?, did I hurt you baby?" Shining armor asked removing his hoof away from Cadance's pussy hoping he hadn't hurt his beloved wife "no I wanted to help you get ready so I want you to get on you're back, you know the drill" Cadance told her husband who did as he was told and got on his back. The princess crawled over to where Shining armor's penis was peeking out of it's sheath "mmmmmm now that's what I'm talking about" Cadance said rubbing the male member from it's tip to the bottom of the cock making Shining armor groan in pleasure. Cadance then licked the underside of the throbbing penis making it's owner tell her to lick harder which the normally well behaved and sweet talking mare did happily "I love the taste of your cock" Cadance commented in a sweet and loving voice before slipping the dick into her mouth and begun to bop her head letting the tip of the cock hit the back of her throat. Shining armor still couldn't believe that Mi Amore Cadenza the niece of princess Celestia and princess Luna the rulers of Equestria had been sucking on his penis for the last six years, it seemed like only yesterday she first knocked on the front door of his house to foal sit Twilight at her aunt's request and seven months later after Cadance had put Twilight to bed she told Shining armor that she wanted to suck his dick which was something the young colt thought he would never hear the love of his life say. But here he was in Lost pony vega in one of the nicest hotels in the city having his dick sucked by princess Cadance and it was amazing. Cadance hummed gently making the colt yell for more not caring if the royal guards standing just outside the hotel room could hear him. Just then the princess lifted her head and leaned over an kiss her husband on the lips " you know Shining my pussy really needs a good licking so if you wouldn't mind?" Cadance told her husband wiggling her rump in the air telling the colt she really wanted her pussy licked which he was more then happy to do "of corse I will" Shining replied happily pushing his wife on her back and started to lick his wife's vagina making sure he took care of his love " hey Shining I got an idea" Cadance said before moving her body around till Shining armor's dick was right in front of her and begun to suck on it again, Shining armor quickly understood what Cadance was doing so he went back to licking the folds of her pussy making her moan. The couple spend the better part of an hour licking and sucking the most private areas of their partner "oh man Cadance have I ever told you that you give unbelievably great blow jobs" Shining said inbetween licking his wife's pussy which was now soaking wet with her juices. Shining pushed his tongue deeper inside his wife making her yell in absolute pleasure as her husband buried his face deep in her most private area. Neither pony could say a word they were enjoying the work of their partner far to much to say anything. Shining was on the edge of cumming, his balls felt like their were going to blow and his cock was burning with the need to be release "Cadance...I'm going...to cum...I hope you're ready" Shining said in between his teeth while bucking his hips faster wanting to release his sperm soon. The princess could tell her colt was about to cum she could taste the pre cum oozing out the tip of his cock, she loved the taste of Shining's cum the white hot liquid hitting her throat and running down to her belly filling it up like a balloon was the greatest feeling in the world for the young mare, but most of the time there was to much so she would pull the dick out of her mouth and let the cock spit the rest of it's load on her face and mane. While a powerful buck of his hips Shining armor cum shooting load after load into the love of his life's mouth and her face, Cadance couldn't take it anymore the taste of her husband's cum made her blow her vagina juices all over Shining's muzzle and face "wow I don't think I've ever cum that hard since you left for that trip to see you're aunt raise the sun back when we were 20 years old" Shining armor panted very heavily as he fell on his back next to Cadance, who hugged the side of his body her breathing was just as hard as her husband's "didn't you jack off while I was gone?" Cadance asked running her hoof up and down her husband's body. A cocky little smile formed on the white colt's face telling his wife he had saved up his loads till she got back "you dirty little colt, are you telling me you didn't jack off for nearly two weeks?, that was sweet of you to want to save up just for me" Cadance said moving her head up to her husband's lip and kissed him "yeah well Twilight was bugging me so much I couldn't find the time, plus the look on you're face was priceless when I shot my huge load into your mouth" Shining replied before kissing the top of his wife's head.

The two lovers laid in their bed enjoying the feeling of being with the one they loved "you ready for another round?" Cadance asked looking down at the rock hard cock that wiggled with every breath the colt took "sure I've been wanting to fuck you since we left home" Shining replied a huge smile on his face as he got up so he could mount his wife. Shining took his penis in one of his hooves and lined it up with Cadance's vagina then pushed the cock in making it's owner scream in pleasure "oooooooh yes that feels incredible go faster" Cadance yelled at the top of her voice knowing full well that Shining would do as he was told. The white colt bucked into his wife as fast and as hard as he could making her ass ripple with every hit knowing she enjoyed it "fuck could you're pussy get any tighter" Shining gasped as he pulled out his dick and pushed it back in with a good amount of force but made sure he didn't hurt Cadance "you like my tight pussy don't you, you dirty pony?" The light grayish cerise asked before pulling her colt in for a kiss all the while moaning in pleasure. Now that they were free to have sex without the fear of being caught the couple let all their love for each other flow out of them screaming and moaning as loud as they could, not caring that the royal guards that were guarding them were right outside the hotel room and they could most likely hear them making love "I love you Mi Amore Cadenza, I love you so much" Shining said the lust in him was taking over and he knew that was the best part of having sex "I love you too Shining armor, now shut up and fuck me!" the princess replied in hard heavy pants before pulling her new husband in for a long loved filled kiss "hey Cadance want to try the diamond doggie style?" Shining asked but before his wife could replied the colt picked his wife up and flipped her over on her hooves and knees without missing a beat and continue pounding into her "where in the world did you learn this?" Cadance asked as she listened to the wet slapping noise that was being made with every thrust her husband made "hey you and Twilight aren't the only ones who to spend their time reading" Shining answered smartly not letting up on his humping. Cadance couldn't help but laugh at this she had no idea her husband had been studying on how to please her in bed, she definitely wasn't complaining about it "that's good to hear my little nerd" Cadance joked in between pants not wanting her husband to stop his humping. Shining lifted his wife up so she was on her knees his cock going deeper into Cadance making her moan very loudly "holy shit this is so fucking wonderful I love you Shining..." but Cadance was cut off by a powerful thrust by her husband "sorry did you say something baby?" Shining asked putting his hooves on Cadance's hips so he could go deeper into his wife, but the light grayish cerise mare couldn't replied her mind was to focused on the throbbing cock inside her pussy and the fact that she could now get pregnant without the fear of her aunt Celestia getting angry at her and having Shining armor beheaded for inpregnanting a member of the royal family. The thought of having Shining armor's foal made the mare unbelievably happy "Shining...I want...you to...cum...inside me" Cadance gasped finding it hard to talk cause of her husband's cock pounding her most private area "you...got...it...princess" Shining armor replied now humping harder wanting to empty his load cause the pressure in his cock and balls was growing to much for him to bear. With one more powerful thrust of his cock Shining armor emptied load after load into princess Cadance not caring if he got her pregnant in fact he was hoping he did cause having a foal with Cadance was his greatest dream "I love you Shining armor" the light grayish cerise unicorn pegasus said before turning her head so she could kiss the colt that was still on top of her "I love you too Cadance, I want you to have my foal" Shining replied as he shot the last of his sperm into his wife then pulled his cock out of Cadance 's pussy and fell on his stomach not noticing the huge smile on Cadance's face "you really want to have a foal with me?" she asked making Shining look up at her from the bedding which was covered in sweat and both their juices "of course I do Cadance, there's nothing in the world I wouldn't want more then to have a foal with you" the white colt replied peppering his wife's face with kisses "well with all that cum you shot into me there's a very good chance I'll get pregnant plus I didn't want to say this earlier but I'm actually in heat so there's a good chance I will get pregnant" Cadance told her mate who nearly jumped out of the bed before pulling her into a hug and kissed her on the lips happy to hear that he was going to be a father soon.

When they broke their hug Shining looked into Cadance's dark purple eyes while she looked into his blue eyes knowing they were happy and that nothing could ever pull them apart and no matter where they went they would always love each other with all their hearts "did I ever tell you that I love you?" Shining asked in a baby voice knowing full well he had told the princess that he loved her but he couldn't help but say it again he was a hopeless romantic and he knew it was one reason princess Cadance loved him more then any other pony in the whole world "yes but I don't mind hearing it again especially from you, you sweet colt you" Cadance replied giggling a little at how her husband was talking to her, she found it unbelievably cute "come here you big goof ball" Cadance said grabbing the back of Shining's neck and pulled him in for a kiss. The couple kissed for a few minutes then broke apart and laid on the bed holding each other "Shining would you do anything for me?" Cadance asked making her husband's eyes pop wide open, the colt looked down at the mare lying on his broad chest "sure, whatever it is I'll do it" Shining answered kissing the top of Cadance's muzzle "would you fuck me in the ass?" she asked making her colt's mouth drop open in shock. Shining wasn't sure if his wife was kidding or not, she and Twilight had a bad habit of playing jokes on him like the time Cadance had told Shining she had lost Twilight but the little mare was just hiding in her play house, the girls found it funny but Shining surely didn't cause as soon as he found out that it was a joke he told the two mares off and went back to his studies "Cadance if this is a joke it isn't very funny" Shining said unsure if his wife really wanted him to put his cock in her asshole. The light grayish cerise unicorn Pegasus's eyes grew large showing off her beautiful purple eyes to her husband telling him that she wasn't joking about this "ok but if it hurts tell me and I'll pull out" Shining told his wife before a huge smile formed on the mares face before she went to work on Shining's cock to get it ready for her asshole. The princess sucked on the penis for a good five minutes making sure it was good and wet "are you really sure you want to do this Cadance?, cause if you don't it's fine with me" Shining said wanting to make sure the love of his life really wanted to have anal sex "uh ha but be gentle I hear that anal sex is really painful at first" Cadance answered before getting on her hooves and knees then put her ass in the air for Shining. The colt got up from the bed and got behind his wife then got on his back legs making sure his dick was lined up with the tight little hole just over Cadance's vagina and under her cornflower blue tail. Shining wasn't going to lie he had always wanted to have anal sex with Cadance, but he thought she would say no and break up with him if he asked "ok here we go" Shining said before pushing his whole cock into Cadance's tight little asshole making the mare scream in pain then moan in pleasure "are you ok baby?" Shining asked about to pull out but was told to keep going by the mare that was under him. Cadance was enjoying getting fucked in the ass more then she thought she would, being pinned down by her colt and being used for his pleasure was turning her on a lot more then being fucked in her pussy "fuck yes fuck me harder please fuck me harder" she panted through her teeth wanting Shining to hump harder which he did pounding away at her backside "oh man Cadance you have...no idea how...long I've been...wanting to do this" Shining told his wife now going deeper into her asshole making the mare scream even louder. After 20 minutes of pounding away at Cadance's ass, Shining was on the edge of cumming he could feel his cock burning with the need to be release, so he moved his humps faster and harder sending huge ripples across Cadance's cutie mark "ahhhhhhhh" the couple yelled at the top of their voice cumming at the same time then fell on over on the sex covered bedding. They shared a short kiss way to sleepy to use their tongues "I love you Mi Amore Cadenza" Shining said in a worn out and sleepy voice telling the princess that her colt was totally spent "I love you too captain Shining armor" Cadance replied before giving him a short kiss and fell asleep in his arms knowing she would always be in his heart.

I hope you all enjoyed one hell of a honeymoon, cause if you did it I may do another one.


End file.
